


First Time

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Louis and Harry's first time having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabbynerdicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/gifts).



As soon as I closed the door I was crashed tackeled on to the bed by one Louis William Tomlinson. 

" I believe I was promised sex." 

" oh how could I forget. I have been waiting all day for us to be alone in our own hotel room." 

Before I could say anything else Louis lips meet mine. "You okay"  
" yeah" I replied

" c-can I undress you?" Louis asked. He sounded so innocent. It was cute.

" ok" I replied smiling " but, only if I can undress you" 

He yanks off my shirt and then pulls off my pants as quickly as humanly possible. I then pull off his shirt and yank at his pants which makes a rip sound. Louis just shrugs it off. I eventually get his pants off, leaving us just in our boxers.

I saw that he looked scared. "Are you ok boo? We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to?" I really wanted to make love to Louis, but if he didn't want to then we wouldnt .

" I really want to make love to you but I'm scared and I don't know how. I'm sorry Harry" My poor boo bear was crying. It isn't his fault that he has never had sex before.

"Babe it is okay. Don't cry baby"

"Will you teach me?" 

"Of course. I'll top first. It's going to hurt a bit at first. I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible. Are you ok? Because if you don't want to do this, then we wont."

" I want to."

I got up and went over to my suitcase to get a tube of lube and a condom. 

" W-what are you getting?" He still sounded worried

"Lube. It helps to make it hurt less and a condom to stop it from being really messy"

He was a bit happier when he heard about the lube.

"You ready? I will talk you through what I'm doing. I love you so much. I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible" 

"Okay. Thank you. I love you too babe"

"Lay face down for me hun. "

He looked a bit scared but didn't say anything as he layed face down on the bed. I grabbed the lube of the bedside table and put some over my index finger. I make sure my finger is covered to the second knuckle. "I'm going to put a finger inside so you know what it feels like and well see if it feels okay."

" okay harry. I trust you"

I slowly move his butt cheeks out if the way and slowly slid my index finger inside. He immediately flinches and clenches up tight. I just let my finger stay there for a moment before I wiggle it around. He slowly starts to unclench. I slid my finger in further and just let it stay there. I can tell this is making him uncomfortable so I start to slid my finger out but he unclenches and exclaims" I'm sorry Harry. It just takes some time to get used to." 

After a few minutes he gets used to it and tells me to go ahead and continue. I slowly push my finger in and out. He doesn't clench up again,which is good. He just remained silent. At one point I hit a nerve and he let out a small whimper. I stop. He tells me that he liked it. I do it again over and over again. I slowly push in a second finger and hr clenches up again. It doesn't take him long to unwind. I push my fingers in even deeper and curl them a tad. He starts to whimper and moan." Harry. I need you inside me." I pull my fingers out and quickly rip open a condom and put it on as fast as I can. I grab the lube and put heaps on and rub it all over my dick. "Are you sure you want to do this? It is going to hurt and I don't want to hurt you."

He smiles softly and replies " I'm sure. I know it will hurt, but I don't care. I want you inside me. I love you so much"

I press the tip against his entrance. I slowly push in. He feels pretty tight but I keeps pushing in. Once I reached the half way mark, I stop to let him adjust. I feel really bad but he tells me he is okay and asks me to keep going. " I can see this is hurting you, we can stop is you want"

"No. Keep going please. You can go in all the way. I'm fine. I promise"

I slowly push myself all they way in and as I expected it was really tight. I slowly begin to move inside of him. I slowly continue to push in and out of him. Louis lets out a moan and i start to thrust faster. Louis looks a bit shocked a first but his moans tell me that he is enjoying this. I start thrusting harder and faster. I hit his prostate and he let's out a whimper "DO.THAT.AGAIN"

I hit his prostate again and he moans even louder.

"Harry," he moans, his voice sounding needy and filled with lust. 

" Oh good Louis," I groan pounding into him harder and faster.

I could sense that Louis was on the verge of orgasm. I was too.

"HARRY! OOH, FUCK" 

He then releases his liquids. I then release as well. 

" we are definetly doing that again" Louis mumbled once I pulled out of him. As soon asI rolled onto my back Louis rested his head on my shoulder. " can I top now?" 

" of course. Lets just get cleaned up first.

We were now cleaned up and sitting on the bed. " I believe it is you turn boo"

He starts to blush " I don't know how to start." I lean over and kiss him "Don't worry. It is pretty simple. First just prep me with your finger. Then when we are ready just add another finger or two. Put on the lube and just do what I did. Don't worry."

Louis sighs unsure. I give him a reassuring smile and hand him the lube. He coats his first two fingers then tells me to lay on my stomach. I then feel a finger poking at my entrance and I flinch, clenching up a bit. He slowly start to push his finger in and it feels a little odd knowing there is something in my arse. After about minute of it resting there I slowly unclench. He then pushes in a good third of his finger. I takes another minute till I'm adjusted. Then he pushes it all the way in. This time it doesn't take me as long to adjust. "Go ahead boo....I'm ready" 

He then slowly starts pushing his finger in and out. I then feel a rush of pleasure. 

" More..." I moan.

Louis then pushes in a second finger and i clench all over. I only takes a few seconds for me to adjust this time. He then starts to move in and out of me.

" OHHH FUCK LOUIS!!.Can't deal. NEED YOU NOW!!!" 

Louis pulls his fingers out and reaches across me to grab a condom of the bedside table. With in seconds he had the condom on and was coating his dick in lube. 

He gently presses his tip against my opening " Louis just put it in already. I'll be fine. I just need you so badly babe" 

Louis the pushes himself in about halfway and my whole feels like it is about to rip open. The pain is bareable. Just. I know the pain won't last forever. The pain lasts for about two minutes then my hole adjusts. I tell Louis that I'm alright and he slowly pushes himself all the way in. It doesn't take as long to adjust. 

Louis slowly starts to push himself in and out. He looks down at me as I moan his name. He starts to thrust faster. His eyes keep looking into mine and I see all the love and passion he has for me. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, while whispering his name. Louis smiles and pushes a bit deeper this time. He hits something inside which almost makes me orgasm instantly. " Fuck again baby again. I fucking love you so much" I moan.

" I love you too" 

Louis continues to gently push against my prostate and thrust into tenderly. I can tell that he is close to because he is starting to get sloppy and carless with his thrusts. Louis hits my prostate which causes me to release for the second time tonight. Louis the groans and moans my name as I feel him release. He then slowly pulls out and discards the condom before dragging me into the bathroom for a shower. 

After we had a shower we went and laid bed to cuddle. Louis fell asleep in my arms with his head on my shoulder. Like the past few nights. My life feels complete now.


End file.
